The Different Love Interests Of Gray Fullbuster
by TheShipWeirdo
Summary: One-shots/Drabbles of Gray with all the other shippables characters in the show. You may request for any character you'd like to see, I'll even write GraTsu :P Currently contains: GrayLu, GraNa, GrUvia
1. An Undeniable Affection (GrayxLucy)

**A/N: So, right now you're probably thinking 'what the hell is this crazy girl doing? starting a new story when she hasn't even finished her on-going ones?' Uh... yeah... about that xD I just want to clarify that Frozen Hearts is ****_always_**** going to be on-going. That doesn't mean there will be late updates, it just means that I'll write whenever I can and its going to be a never ending one-shot series :) And BTHW is an actual private story, I'll update soon, don't worry. In fact, I would update right now but no time :/ This story is for me to please my Gray phobia which is going on right now. I just love Gray Fullbuster, he's so amazing. This one-shot series will contain Gray with any other shippable character. Even if you want Gray and Mirajane or Gray and Laxus (O.o), I'll still write it. All you have to do is request :) You can ask through reviews or pm, any way you like. I can guarantee that even if I don't ship that couple, I'll write it :)**

**This is GrayLu because even though they're not what I mainly ship, I think Gray and Lucy look good together, appearance wise. And I do think they look better than any other couple there is, even NaLu and GrayZa (my main FT ships). They just... well, they look good. And they have pretty nice scenes so I realized I won't have a huge problem with GrayLu, since they're awesome :P**

**Annnnnnnnd, I promise that tomorrow I'll update all three of my stories :) Am I awesome or what? xP Soon to come in this one-shot series is GruVia, GrayZa, GrayNa, and you can suggest the rest. I think I'll write GraTsu sometime later as well. ****_Anyone_**** with Gray.**

**Oh and P.S. One couple can be used more than once. Like, I wrote GrayLu this time, but its not the only GrayLu one. There can be more to come :) This will be a never ending one-shot series as well. So... yeah... enjoy I guess xP**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is not owned by me.**

.

.

.

**An Undeniable Affection**

You cannot deny it, actually. When your relationship with someone means more than it's supposed to be, you cannot just help but feel that certain kind of affection towards them. The kind which is screaming at you that this means something more. And it wasn't until that day when I realized what our relationship was actually supposed to be.

"Gray?" My words were met by him looking up at me. Not speaking, just asking me through his eyes. It was almost as if he was too tired to utter a word. But there was a slight hint of surprise in his eyes that I had come all the way here to him. I was supposed to be resting, alongside Natsu, Happy, Wendy, and Erza, and he was supposed to try and collect some food for us all. I didn't know why, but he insisted on being less tired than the rest of us.

"I… I am cold…" It was almost foolish of me to ask him such a thing. What would an ice-mage do about the cold? If only, being with him would make me feel even colder, wouldn't it? Which is why I expected him to laugh at my actions, but he did something different.

"Why don't you ask Natsu then?" It took me a while to register his words, and then it made much more sense. Natsu could easily light up a campfire which would prevent the cold. And as a matter of fact, he had. But that wasn't enough; I still did feel the cold. Or maybe I wanted to, because the reason I was mainly here was to sort out my feelings including Gray.

"Natsu is asleep," I replied. It wasn't a lie, they all were really asleep; which is why I took my chance to come over. Gray replied with a nod, and then asked me how he could help. That was the embarrassing part; how could I ask him to do such a thing with me? What if he was disgusted by my thoughts and rejected me right then and there?

"I… um… I was… wondering… if you could… I… if you… a hug…" I couldn't look him in the eye, not now. What would he think of my intentions? They were certainly not something he would be pleased with, isn't it? He wouldn't like what I said, he would leave right now. In fact, I was expecting him to do so, since I was so sure that was what he felt.

But my thoughts were cut off as soon as a warm pair of hands came up from in front and went all the way to my back. He pushed me into his chest while he buried his face in my neck. For a minute, I stay frozen. I didn't know what to do, since I most definitely did not expect him to fulfill my wish. It was pretty surprising, to say the least. But after some while of believing this was what was happening, and Gray Fullbuster was hugging me right now, I wrapped my arms around his neck and stay closer. I was pretty fascinated by the fact that he was warm, not cold and chilling like I had expected. It was unexpected, to be honest.

"You could've just said what you wanted," he whispered lightly in my ear. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, Lucy."

I don't know why, but right now I felt different when he said my name. Unknown sensations were running all over my body, the kind I've never felt before. Why? I didn't know. Maybe it had something to do with the way he had said it. But then again; it was just like any other time. Maybe it was because of the fact that we were so close now. Or maybe… this had been inside all along… and I just couldn't identify it… until now.

I didn't know what it was, or why my feelings were all jumbled up currently. All I knew was that I liked the feeling of this; us being wrapped up in each other's arms, with nothing else to worry about. I didn't want to think of anything else, to be honest. Just the fact that we were together was enough for me. The fact that we were alive, and with each other. Nothing else mattered.

We had stayed like that for long, and then we broke apart just to sit down and come back in our previous form. Sleep had come around soon after that, and the next thing I remembered was being in a train booth, with Gray by my side, soundly sleeping, and Natsu, Happy, and Erza up front.

"I would say it is eight a.m. now," Erza spoke, being the only other person awake since Natsu and Happy were also in a similar state as Gray. "We left soon after sunrise; Gray carried you all the way. There was no other option since he didn't want to wake up. Natsu slept at the train station and Happy flew him to his seat before sleeping as well," she explained a bit more thoroughly. I gave her a firm nod to let her know that I understood. When she had looked away by the window, no longer interested, I checked on the ice mage beside me through my shoulder.

I couldn't help but give the sight a small smile.

* * *

**Reviews are loved! Even if its bad :P**


	2. Cries For Help (GrayxCana)

**A/N: It would've been expected of me to update Frozen Hearts, since this was updated last night. But I'll update that too, I just wanted to do this because... I don't know, I was just in a mood, I guess?**

**This one is dedicated to bella-romeo since she wanted a GrayxCana friendship one-shot. I also loved how close they were when little, and I just love how Mashima portrayed Gray and Cana's friendship! This one is short, but hopefully not bad. I don't know, I just wanted a nice friendship one-shot of GrayNa. There's probably romance coming on soon. But for the next one I am going to take my biggest challenge yet: a GruVia one-shot. I'll try my best to not make it AU, but if you guys want any AU one-shots, just tell me :)**

**To bella-romeo: don't worry, there's GrayZa coming on soon too xD I'm glad you liked it nonetheless. And to Kyto Touche: Thank you! You have no idea how much it means to me that you liked it :)**

**Reviews are loved everyone! Oh and, the title may seem angsty, but don't worry it's not :P It's actually pretty much fluff. But how did I do? Was the conversation cute and real? Did you guys like the friendship in here? And please don't think I hate Natsu. I love him to bits! I just had to make it the way it is so it seems real and from Gray's POV.**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is not owned by me.**

.

.

.

**Cries For Help**

It was his fifth glass of beer, but he didn't care. In fact, he demanded for Mira to give him more, and the poor bartender just went wide eyed and slowly filled his glass before he gulped it down as well. He was troubled, very. How could the absolutely unattractive, foolish, and non-romantic _Natsu_ get a girlfriend before him? He had expected Natsu and Lucy to get together, though. But it still hurt his pride that his rival overtook him in the love department.

After his eighth glass, the brunette beside him sighed before finally speaking. "Okay, I give up, what's the problem this time?"

"Cana, I need help."

"I figured. Now what exactly do you need help with?"

"Love."

"Huh?" the girl was pretty confused by this point, thinking he got too drunk to ask her questions that didn't make sense.

"I mean, I need a girlfriend."

"I reject."

"I AM NOT ASKING YOU OUT IDIOT!" He literally screamed at her, but the girl didn't even nudge. Instead she raised an eyebrow at his statement. "Then why are you telling me this?"

He sat down, calmer now. Why _was_ he speaking to her of such things? Because they were great friends? Because she always knew what advice to give him since they were little? "Well… because… you seem to have experience in this department."

"True that, but I have experience in boys… unless you're gay, that is."

"I AM NOT!" he screamed yet again, as Cana let out a chuckle. Afterwards, she just looked at him and smiled, which was very rare.

"What… what are you smiling at?" He cursed inside his mind for stuttering, but it couldn't be helped. The warm smile Cana had given him just made him a bit… nervous.

"You."

"And why is that?"

"Because you don't realize you don't need a girlfriend."

"I do!"

"No, Gray," she spoke; now taking in a much more serious tone. "This you, the no-girlfriend one, is hopeless and uncool. But then again, he is also amazing and my best friend. He is the person who – though is pretty much an idiot – I know I can count on. Why? Because I know that if I ever ask him for help, he'll be there and not with a _girlfriend_ for only a few months. I know that my friend, Gray Fullbuster, is always going to be there for me, just like I'll be there for him, and not let a girl get in-between of our friendship. That is because I know he'll answer to my cries of help, just like I'll answer to his."

His eyes softened as he stared at his friend, dumbfounded. Since when did she get so intelligent? She let out yet another chuckle at his bewildered state, to which he just cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from hers.

"Also," she added as he turned to look at him. "You have a stalker behind you 24/7; you seriously think it's that hard for you to find a girlfriend?"

At that, the both friends laughed. And they stayed like that; just talking and laughing together the entire day. After all, they had now truly realized that if the other was ever in a problem, they would leave everything to answer to their cries for help.


	3. Little Talks (GrayxJuvia)

**A/N: Now ****_this_**** is damn short. I don't know why, but it just is. I would change it, but that would ruin it, and I like it how it is to be honest. I just realized it went all opposite; the previous title seemed angsty, but the one-shot was fluffy, and this title seems fluffy, but the one-shot is angsty... well, slightly I think. I don't know. The thing is that I'm not used to writing GruVia fanfics, so it might be kinda bad. Maybe the reason is because my main otp is GrayZa, and I don't want Erza with anyone else, and I don't have a back-up ship for Gray either :/ But since GrayLu is a good looking pair, I decided to have that as my back-up ship for Gray xD Though NaLu is what I mainly ship for Lucy... but what was I talking about again? Oh, right, GruVia! I mainly ship Juvia with Lyon, because I don't hate her character. And... so... yeah :P**

**To YamiHinata: Mhm, I really loved how close they were when they were kids, and since Fairy Tail isn't showing a lot of their friendship when older, I decided to portray it how it seems to me. Hopefully it was nice :) And to bella-romeo: YESH! I DID! I'm pretty shocked myself, to be honest. I didn't think I had it in me to give ****_four updates in one day_****... though in different stories, it still counts for something xD And I know :'( Why aren't they close anymore? *sobs uncontrollably***

**Right, so this is my fourth story update today. You can enjoy the story while I go feel awesome B)**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is not owned by me.**

.

.

.

**Little Talks**

"I don't deserve you."

"Gray-sama shouldn't speak of such things!"

"You know it's true."

"Juvia doesn't want to hear anything against it. Juvia believes in Gray-sama and herself."

"But I don't treat you right."

"Juvia loves Gray-sama nonetheless, and always will."

xxx

"You need to escape."

"Juvia is not leaving Gray-sama alone!"

"No, you need to be safe."

"Gray-sama needs to be safe."

"You don't get it! Look, I'll feel relieved if you are safe."

"But Juvia won't."

xxx

"Is it over yet?"

"It will be over soon, Gray-sama just needs to trust Juvia."

"I know these are my last moments, Juvia."

"Juvia doesn't want to listen to anything! Gray-sama is strong enough to get through this! He has to do this! For the guild, for his friends, and for Juvia herself!"

"But I can't go on any more, accept the fact."

"Juvia is not accepting anything! Juvia loves Gray-sama, and Juvia knows he will be able to make it!"

xxx

It had been painful, but after a year the guild had finally accepted that Gray, one of their most precious guild members, was gone now. But a certain blue-haired girl still didn't accept it, and neither did her love get any less for him.

Of it all, it was their little talks she missed the most.


End file.
